The invention relates to an arc welded joint between a carrier as one electrode and a metal component with a continuous recess into which a stud-like weld-in part is introduced as the other electrode, which is rigidly connected to the carrier and the component by arc welding.
A welded joint of this type is known from DE-AS 1 565 563. With this welded joint a shell-type metal sheet is arranged on a steel carrier, fox which purpose the shell-type metal sheet is pressed against the steel carrier by means of a steel plate welded on the steel carrier. The weld between the steel plate and the steel carrier is produced by means of a stud which passes through the steel plate and is also guided through a hole in the shell-type metal sheet. The stud is welded to the steel carrier by arc butt welding, a continuous weld being produced between the steel carrier, the stud and the steel plate. This weld is not impaired by the shell-type metal sheet because its hole is sufficiently large for its rims still to be at a considerable distance from the weld. Furthermore, the shell-type metal sheet should not be included in the weld because it is usually provided with a corrosion-preventing coating, for example zinc coating or plastics material. These coatings, in particular zinc, would evaporate during the welding process. The vapour penetrating the weld impairs the alloy forming the welding pool. Furthermore, the shell-type metal sheet complicates the welding process as it necessarily produces a distance between the steel carrier and the steel plate which then has to be bridged over by the pool of melt and the weld produced from it.
One object of the present invention is to design the bond produced by the weld between a carrier, a metal component and a stud-like weld-in part particularly thoroughly and therefore with comparatively high strength.